Ignotum
by shinrin yoku
Summary: With no memory of her past, now newly named Eva embarks on journeys involving young earls and demon butlers, she helps on missions sent by the queen with her watchdog, and along the way, possibly discovers what has been lost for so long? Could unexpected turns and twists await her?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yo, this is my first Kuroshitsuji fanfiction, so bare with me here! Also, a quick _disclaimer_ I do not own Kuroshitsuji in any way, shape, or form.**

 **Anyway, on we go~**

 **...**

It was dark.

And empty.

It was a void of darkness and she felt at a loss. Something was missing and she longed to find it. There was an ache in her chest and a whispering voice in her head, unrecognisable and unfamiliar. What was missing?

She was paralysed, unable to move from her spot on the floor. The floor was cool beneath her bare legs, like stone but far too smooth to be so; to the touch it felt like glossed wood.

A weight pressed on her chest, something that brought moisture to her eyes but could not fall, something that brought a scream up her throat but did not allow her to free it, something that ordered her to discover, but she could not. She was defenceless, lost, confused. What did she have to do to lose this heaviness?

Something was murmured. A name. A name made of indistinguishable letters, mumbled in gibberish, it was spoken lovingly but from such a distance that it was lost, and shrieked in such a voice it made her ears ring. Who held that name? Who was identified by that name?

The breeze brushed against her skin, making her eyes flash open. Where had it come from? Just a moment ago the air had been still but the breeze was now cool, and Goosebumps rose on her bare arms.

The name was murmured again, louder, clearer, properly pronounced. It was a man who spoke the name, lovingly, softly, gently. The weight on her chest hit her with full strength once again, and she longed for the emptiness to be filled.

"Who is there?" She called into the darkness, feeling the breeze strengthen into a strong wind, it gentle caressed her limbs, crawling up her spine and arms and legs, feeling her skin.

Fear spiked her senses as her only reply was an echo of her own voice.

 _Who's there?_

The man did not reply, all traces of his soft, velvet voice had disappeared with the gentle breeze.

Now she fought against the wind, feeling it tearing at her clothing, feeling it grabbing at her hands and feet, attempting to trip her and make her fall. The winds strength tossed her around and she felt herself being thrown about, but unable to see where.

It threaded through her hair with such ferocity that she felt a strong, painful tug at her scalp, as if a hand had taken the end of her hair and yanked with extreme strength. Moisture filled her eyes as the wind pressed against her eyes, and seemed to drill into her skin; she felt pins and needles spread through her limbs.

She needed help; she desperately wanted somebody to save her from this place.

Her voice caught in her throat and she felt her knees trembling, she held out her hands to find something, anything to keep her steady, but there was nothing, and her knees failed to hold her weight and she tumbled forwards.

Forwards she fell, and her head slammed into the bumpy ground and the darkness flashed white before her eyes.

A gasp escaped her lips, and she shot up from her sprawled out position, and struggled for air, her heart thumped in her chest quickly and panicked. Wide eyes flashed around her surroundings, confusion clear in her light orbs.

Trees. She was surrounded by trees, and bushes. Twigs dug into her palms and thighs, and a beetle slowly made its way over her ankle, and a droplet of water trickled off of a leaf and splashed onto the top of her head.

She inhaled deeply, thoroughly grateful as the cold air seeped into her lungs, clearing her panicked state into a capable, focused state, she saw clearer and could manage to stand from the floor.

The girl wondered many things that moment, as she stood in the darkness, her eyes barely accustomed to the darkness, only enough to see the outline of the trees and bushes.

As she began stepping carefully through the growth, stepping on stinging nettles many a few times, and muttering curses every time, she wondered how on earth she managed to end up in a forest.

As she came nearly to head butt a tree, but barely missed it by swinging out of the way, she wondered about the dark place she previously had been, had it been a dream? It felt more like a nightmare.

She swore like a sailor when she stepped on something thin and squiggly and it squeaked loudly, she didn't ponder at to what that vermin was, probably a rat, and wondered about the man that spoke that name so lovingly. Who was he? Whose name did he speak so fondly? Why could she not hear it?

It was beginning to get easier to see in the darkness, the outlines became clearer and more detailed, she could see the leaves that twisted up the trunks of the trees and the twigs that stuck up from the ground so she could avoid them, and wondered a question she was curious of. Why had she not wondered before?

She held nothing. Her mind was as empty as the darkness she had been. What did she look like? How old was she? Where was she? Was she alone? Was anyone looking for her? Did anyone care? Who was she?

Her head was spinning, she felt nauseous and afraid, more so than she had before. She placed a hand on her head, feeling the untamed locks of unwashed hair beneath her fingertips made her stomach twist and churn. She moved her hand to her cheek, it was rough and she assumed mud had dried on her skin.

The wind whispered as it slowly drifted past her and she moved her hands down to her clothing. It was a pathetic piece of fabric, rough to the touch, most likely grubby and considering the hems were frayed, it was old. It must have been a dress but it only reached her knees and hung off her ridiculously.

The girl caught her breath, and continued on. She longed to dwell on her curiosities more closely, she longed to ponder on her name, all of the possibilities, she longed to wonder of her appearance and age and affiliations and family. Had she any? Questions appeared in her head faster than she could count but the answers were scarce.

A heaviness rested on her chest once again, and she felt her blood run cold. It was the heaviness from the dark place. A weight on her chest that held her in place, instructing her, forcing her to search for the source of the loss in her chest. _Find it. Find it. Find it._

She growled from frustration and confusion, the muscles in her legs and arms were beginning to ache and she could feel them tremble, warning her of possibly giving out and causing her to collapse. She couldn't have that, she needed to get somewhere other than the forest. Somewhere safer.

Where could she go?

She had no clue if she had any family to return to, and if she did, where could they possibly be? There was a possibility that she was in the middle of nowhere and civilisation was hundreds of miles away.

Or she could be completely alone.

The thought brought a pang of grief upon her heart and her stomach churned once more. Simply not knowing sent her head into dizziness and she gripped onto the closest tree to not pass out.

But the feeling of bile sliding up her throat and the bitterness in her mouth was enough to send her over the edge and she allowed herself to lurch forwards and vomit all over the ground. Clutching onto the tree, she didn't stop until she felt completely hollow inside.

She regretted it the minute the taste wouldn't fade away, but continued on with a grim glance over her shoulder and careful steps to avoid treading on that area.

A string of quiet curses were whispered from her parted lips, her voice was hoarse and her throat stung as she spoke, but the curses continued until she felt her heart rise in hope. A light was in the distance.

Her steps became quicker; as did the amount of times she stumbled and almost tripped over her two left feet, she panted and hoped that it wasn't just her imagination.

She was delighted when more lights began appearing, and her heart sped up. Maybe they knew of her, maybe they could help her. She continued pondering that thought. She neared the clearing and as she moved the branches away from the clearing so she could stumble forwards she froze.

Then her heart dropped.

She had no hope. None at all. Her hope had been destroyed when she gazed upon a large, wealthy manor that most likely belonged to a rich, important man. She had no chance.

A low cough echoed in the darkness, making her head move from the large manor to the figure standing by the wall that surrounded the house.

"Miss," The voice said in a voice of silk "May I-"

"Who are you?" She asked, ignoring the sting in her throat.

The man chuckled, moving forwards from the darkness and towards her, his onyx hair fell around his face attractively, shading his crimson eyes that she could barely see in the light that the manor's windows gave off "I think I should be asking you that, miss."

She coughed into her hand, narrowing her eyes at the man. He was dressed in a butler suit, she noticed, brilliant quality of fabric. He was the butler of that estate, she realized.

"You shouldn't." She croaked, feeling the world spin around her "I am being of no trouble."

The man raised an eyebrow "Seeing your state miss, you are in dire need of help."

She felt her heart rise, previous deflation forgotten, but something in her empty mind told her to leave, refuse his…'hospitality' and find the town, maybe find help there or rot. She did not trust this man.

"Who are you?" She asked again.

The man smiled, a seemingly kind hearted smile but she saw the darkness behind it. He was amused, not kind, he was knee deep in hatred but he smiled cruelly at her "I am Sebastian Michaelis, the Butler of the Phantomhive estate." He answered, opening his eyes that pierced her sharply "Now, I think I deserve your name, miss."

She inhaled deeply, grateful for the fresh, cool air "You tell me." She chuckled.

And it was dark.

And empty.

 **...**

 **A/N: And that's a wrap! Thanks for reading! Constructive** **criticism** **is welcomed so I know if there is anything I need to work on or anything like that.**

 **Anyway, until the next time~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: And so we return! I forgot to mention in the first chapter, this fanfiction will only contain content from the anime, not the manga. Once again, Kuroshitsuji does not belong to me!**

 **And so, we continue~**

 **...**

When she awoke, she awoke to the smell of cleanliness, which was a change from the scent of leaves and mud that she had come accustomed to. It smelt of flowers and there was warmth all around her.

Rays of light shone through her eyelids, slowly waking her from her deep sleep. She was in a large room, no, a gigantic room with maroon coloured wallpaper with long, golden spindly designs. There was a large window to the left of the bed she was laying on, it was adorned with long, red curtains that were half open.

By the window was a large, glossed desk with a stack of paper and pens and ink, the chair was cushioned with red velvet. The wardrobe was a bit farther from the door; it was giant and was the same wood as the desk. A bookcase was beside the wardrobe, packed with books of various colours with various names.

With a hoarse groan, she sat up in the bed, that she realised around ten people could fit in and still have room for another two, the pillows were soft and the duvet was the same shade as the wallpaper but the golden design were daisies instead.

For a moment, she was dazed "Where…?" And then she remembered. She remembered waking up in the forest and the pale man with crimson eyes and the heaviness on her chest.

Had that man taken her to the manor? The manor of this Phantomhive man? Was he completely and utterly insane? She sighed to herself, resting her head in her hands.

Through her fingers something glistened brightly, flashing into her eyes for a moment, and on instinct, a string of quiet curses trailed from her lips.

"What-?" She mumbled, removing her head from her hands then pausing, noticing the tendrils of sunlight reflecting on the large mirror hanging on the wall. A golden frame decorated the sides in the shape of faces. _Disturbing,_ she thought to herself, as she slowly climbed from the bed and to her feet.

Now did she notice the crisp white nightgown that loosely covered her body, she raised an eyebrow in distaste, too much lace, too long, the arms were far too tight, and she was being strangled by the neck, plus the ribbons adorning the nightgown were slightly sweet albeit, a bit unnecessary.

She neared the mirror, and swallowed thickly, her steps were small, and oddly worried. The moment she appeared in the mirror, she paused, and wondered if that really was her.

She looked so strange.

Her hair was fairly long, she hadn't realised, it reached her elbows in long, dark brown tendrils, it contrasted against her pale, gaunt face, but she assumed that was due to the gnawing hunger in her stomach and whatever occurred before she became an amnesiac. Her eyes were rather large, and the colour of ambers.

This couldn't be her.

She stayed by the mirror for a fair few minutes, even when the door creaked open and Sebastian Michaelis appeared, she did not move, or turn to acknowledge his presence. No matter, she could not believe this person to be her.

"I see you are awake, miss." He said, and she could just hear that darn smile in his voice. _Good observation_ , she thought as she met his eyes in the mirror "How are you feeling?"

"Strange." She replied after a few moments of silence, she turned to face him "I am clean now."

"I hope you do not mind, I could not allow you to dirty the sheets with the grime you were caked with." He smiled, but she didn't even blink. He aggravated her.

"I don't care." She nodded "There is no use crying over spilt milk."

Sebastian allowed himself a smirk at the girls words before speaking of the matters the young master acquired once again "The master of the house has asked for you in the main room, so if you would-"

She hummed "Master?"

"Earl Ciel Phantomhive," Sebastian explained "You will need to dress in more appropriate clothing, now that that abomination of a dress you were wearing previously has been incinerated, you have a various collection in the wardrobe to choose from, do help yourself."

She sighed, tapping her chin as she slowly padded over to the wardrobe and swung it open, and her eyes were cursed with the array of vibrant colour. A vibrant orange dress with far too much lace – it reminded her a bit of a pumpkin. A lime green dress with ribbons coloured red.

"I cannot wear these." She murmured "They are too bright. Do you not have a cream dress?"

Sebastian bit back a frown "You must look presentable for the master."

"I cannot simply wear such expensive dresses when I have overstayed welcome in a rich man's manor." She frowned at him, tugging at the neck of the dress.

He sighed, placing a gloved hand on his head before kneeling down and opened the drawer of the wardrobe "The master will not be happy…" He murmured but pulled out a loose, white dress that adorned no ribbons or lace. It simply was a white dress. It reached mid-calf and the arms went to her elbows and the neck line was the shape of a trapezium, so all in all, it was rather nice.

"Alright." She said.

"You may not be wearing a dress the master would be expecting, but you are required to wear a corset, miss." Sebastian pointed out, noticing the sharp glare she sent him.

"If I must." She grumbled, and then peeked at the man out of the corner of her eye; he was reaching up to the top of the wardrobe, taking the corset from a box "How old do I look?"

Sebastian glanced at her, taking the corset and walking back over to her "To me miss, you look around fourteen." He replied with a smile. She rolled her eyes and began unbutton her nightgown.

"I've never worn a corset before." She admitted as he placed it around her torso, and slowly began tightening it. She felt a dull ache in her ribs and is slowly begun to get stronger "Are you already trying to kill me?" She exclaimed, glaring at him over her shoulder but her only reply was a smile.

"It is necessary, miss." He said, tightening it more, earning a strangled choke from her "Now you're over dramatizing it. It isn't that bad." He smirked.

"No, but I feel the need to exaggerate to get my point across." She told him with a smirk as he finished, and allowed her to slip the dress on "Do you have any shoes I could wear?" He nodded low and handed her a set of black Mary Jane flats.

Sebastian observed her quietly then sighed "The master is going to have a fit." He murmured into his gloved hand "That would not end very well."

"I'm sure he's grown up enough to deal with a little bit of skin showing." She said, flattening out her hair, not noticing the sheepish look on the butlers face. She moved towards the bookcase "Hm…"

"Miss, we must get moving." Sebastian chastised, but she held a finger to her lips and picked out a book from the shelf. It was blue and had nothing on the cover except a twisted silver design.

"Eva." She said, flipping the book shut and placing it back where she found it "Call me Eva, instead of miss."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow "Is that your name?"

"Now it is." She replied "I do not know my real one, and I will not be called Miss any longer." Sebastian shrugged and opened the doors for her to step through.

"The master should be the dining room now." Sebastian spoke, leading her down a long corridor with double doors littering the walls; she wondered what could possibly be held in those rooms. One must have to be a library.

The two of them were silent as they trailed through various corridors, twisting around corners and such, Sebastian walked in long strides, for he did have long legs but Eva – as she now named herself, walked slowly, observing the paintings on the wall and looking at her surroundings closely. It was a curiosity that ran in her veins, and she would satisfy it even if it ender her up twenty metres behind the butler.

"Miss Eva." Sebastian called with a sigh.

She glanced up, and saw him at the end of the corridor "Oh," She murmured as she jogged to catch up with him "Are we at the dining room yet?"

Sebastian nodded "It is through there." He beckoned towards the large double doors "The young master is waiting." She nodded as he began to stride towards the door, and opened it for her to step through. She nodded in thanks.

The dining hall was what she imagined it, a large rectangular table was in the centre of the room and on one side of the table was a young boy, with dark hair and an eyepatch over his eyes, he was dressed in good quality clothing.

Eva was confused. Where was the master?

"Finally, Sebastian, what took you so long?" The boy exclaimed in aggravation, making Eva's amber eyes widen. This was the master? The Earl, Ciel Phantomhive? She would never have expected it.

"Forgive me, young master," Sebastian bowed in apology "But our guest seemed to need to figure something out, in a sense." He smiled, noticing the young master place his attention on the girl standing beside him.

"Hello." She said to him, unsure of what to say or do.

His eye narrowed at her, or most likely at her arms, the fact that so much skin was exposed was enough to fluster the young master, he coughed into his hand and stood from the chair he was perched on and approached the girl, attempting to ignore the skin she was exposing so publicly.

"I am Ciel Phantomhive, the master of this estate." He exclaimed boldly to her.

"I'm…Eva." She replied. Ciel once again narrowed his eye, and turned to Sebastian for an elaboration to why the amnesiac remembered her name.

"She seemed to have chosen that name, young master." Sebastian explained "She is still unaware of her identity."

"You don't remember anything?" Ciel pressed on "Not your name? Your age?"

"Not at all." She shook her head "Although, Sebastian said I look around fourteen, so I think I will go with fourteen." She nodded, as if assuring herself of what she said.

Ciel sighed, rubbing his temples, unsure of what to do with the girl, she would most likely become a hindrance if he allowed her to stay in his manor, but allowing a completely helpless, amnesiac girl onto the streets of London was undoubtedly cruel, even for him. He was conflicted.

"You say you do not remember any relatives or such?" Ciel finally asked, and she shook her head yes, she was completely void of her memories "You may work for me, as a servant."

She raised an eyebrow at him "What?" She asked, a smirk playing on her lips, the blank look that once her face rested in had completely faded "I did not realise I was even staying here. I was expecting to be thrown out the minute your butler took me here. Interesting." She tapped her chin curiously.

Perhaps Ciel had miscalculated. This girl was not helpless.

But what work could she do? Bard was the cook – in a sense, Finny was the gardener – in a sense, and Meirin was the maid of the manor – in a sense. He supposed she could probably do a better job that all of them, though.

"I wasn't expecting you, though." She said, and Ciel narrowed his eyes at her. This girl would get on his nerves, maybe he should throw her on the streets of London "When Sebastian said master, I expected an adult, at least."

He was on the brink of anger, how dare this aggravating girl speak of him like this "It does not matter though." She said, shrugging, so her long hair tumbled down her back, and his anger seemed to fade into slight irritation "I am grateful for your hospitality." Eva – or so the girl called herself, said with a soft smile.

Ciel – being the stubborn little thirteen year old he was, glared at her, and marched back down to his seat. He wanted nothing to do with this girl. She could be his servant. She could live in his manor. She could smile like that and make his cheeks flush. And he could most definetly blame it on the heat of the dining room.

It was hot in the dining room, he huffed, sending a sharp glare at the smirking Sebastian, that damn demon, and refrained from shouting at him in front of… _Eva_.

It _was_ hot in the dining room, he told himself, it _definetly_ was.

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**


End file.
